Problem: The equation $x^3 - 4x^2 + 5x - \frac{19}{10} = 0$ has real roots $r,$ $s,$ and $t.$  Find the area of the triangle with sides $r,$ $s,$ and $t.$
Solution: Let $K$ be the area of the triangle, and let $p$ be the semi-perimeter.  Then by Heron's formula,
\[K^2 = p(p - r)(p - s)(p - t).\]By Vieta's formulas, $r + s + t = 4,$ so $p = 2.$  Also, since $r,$ $s,$ $t$ are the roots of $x^3 - 4x^2 + 5x - \frac{19}{10},$
\[x^3 - 4x^2 + 5x - \frac{19}{10} = (x - r)(x - s)(x - t).\]Setting $x = 2,$ we get
\[(2 - r)(2 - s)(2 - t) = \frac{1}{10}.\]Then
\[K^2 = 2(2 - r)(2 - s)(2 - t) = \frac{1}{5},\]so $K = \sqrt{\frac{1}{5}} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{5}}{5}}.$